theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Robin (Fire Emblem)
Avatar A.K.A. Robin is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening and the other main protagonist of the game. He is the original Avatar one of the altenate Avatars in alternate timelines in his world. In Fire Emblem In the original timeline, after the Avatar and Chrom defeat Validar at the Dragon's Table, the Avatar becomes possessed by Grima and kills Chrom. The Avatar, having lost all hope of ever changing their destiny, fully accepts their role as Grima's vessel and uses their life force to reawaken the Fell Dragon, who proceeds to destroy the world. When Lucina attempts to escape to the past, Grima follows her to the past in the now dead future Avatar's body. Upon returning to the present, Grima tried to fill the present Avatar with his memories; however the Avatar's Heart of Grima was not strong enough to retain the memories, and this resulted in the Avatar's amnesia. However, the Avatar is occasionally flashed with their future version's memories from time to time, resulting in migraines. Ylisse-Plegia War At the beginning of the game, the Avatar is lying unconscious on the roadside, when they are rescued by Chrom's Shepherds. Despite losing their memory, the Avatar has great knowledge of fighting battles and serves as the vigilantes' tactician. Leading Chrom and the Shepherds through a long campaign to protect Ylisse from the Plegia, the Avatar becomes Chrom's trusted advisor for war and ultimately leads to Chrom's victory over Gangrel. Two years after Gangrel's defeat, Valm intends to invade Ylisse. Chrom and the Avatar decide to talk to the new king of Plegia who is none other than Validar, whom was slain in Emmeryn's assassination attempt. Validar also introduces his hierophant, who looks exactly like the Avatar, and even introduces themselves by the same name. Nevertheless, Validar gives Chrom and the Avatar the necessary provisions to go to war. Later that night, a voice calls to the Avatar. Validar appears and reveals that the Avatar is his child, but flees once Chrom appears. The Avatar shakes off this event as a Risen ambush attacks Chrom's army. After nearly fending off all the Risen, one manages to warp in behind Chrom, but Marth suddenly enters the battlefield and saves him. After Marth reveals that she is Lucina, she shares a moment with Chrom, the Avatar and Lissa where she tells them about the future which she came from: a future where everyone in the army dies. If Lucina is the daughter of the Avatar, Lucina will share a tender reunion with her. Despite this new development, Chrom and the Avatar prepare to travel across Valm to stop Walhart. Occasionally the Avatar is stricken with migraines, but they ignore these headaches and focuses on their goal. After a long campaign, the Avatar leads Chrom's army to victory over Walhart and the Valmese forces. Fate of the World After taking down Walhart, Chrom and the Avatar receive news that Validar is going to give them the final gemstone for the Fire Emblem, but Validar betrays Chrom and tries to take the Fire Emblem from Chrom. The Avatar, Chrom, and Lucina attempt to flee the castle, but right when they are about to escape, Validar warps in and attacks Chrom. Validar orders the Avatar to take the Fire Emblem from Chrom, which they do against their will, and gives it to Validar, who disappears after taking the Emblem. Later, Lucina decides to talk to the Avatar privately. After watching Validar control the Avatar, she deduces that the Avatar killed Chrom against their will. Lucina reluctantly decides to kill the Avatar to prevent this from happening. However, just as she is about to do this, Chrom stops her and tells her to trust in the bonds of the army, which she complies. Alternatively, if Lucina is married to the male Avatar, regardless of his choice, she will not go through with it after he tells her to find someone to keep her happy when he's gone. If the Avatar is her mother, Lucina is conflicted and cannot bring herself to kill her own mother. The Avatar tells Chrom that if they are controlled yet again, Chrom must kill them before they kill anyone else, which Chrom reluctantly agrees to. Upon reaching Validar at The Dragon's Table, Validar reveals that the Avatar was born to be the vessel for the Fell Dragon Grima because the Avatar possesses the Heart of Grima. The Avatar bears the mark of Grima on their right hand, a symbol of their role as Grima's vessel. However the Avatar's mother, a former member of the cult, the Grimleal, smuggled themselves out of Plegia and raised the Avatar away from Validar and the cult for the safety of her child. After defeating Validar, it appears that the Avatar is "possessed" by Grima yet again and "kills" Chrom. However this is a ruse, revealing that due to a Premonition, they knew what was going to happen, so they prepared countermeasures to prevent this. The Avatar also did not really kill Chrom, but managed to pull back their power to prevent damage. The duo proceeds to take down Validar. After the battle a mysterious black figure warps in and takes on the appearance of the Avatar. They explain that they are the future version of the Avatar where Lucina came from. The Avatar refuses to become Grima's vessel, but Grima decides that it is not necessary, since he can perform the ritual again in his current body and proceeds to awaken his dragon-god form. As Chrom and Lucina flee the building, the Avatar quickly seizes the Emblem themselves from Validar's corpse. With the Emblem in hand, they depart to Mount Prism in order for Chrom to complete the Awakening Ritual to finish off Grima once and for all. Chrom completes the trial and unlocks the true power of the Falchion. Naga speaks to Chrom and the Avatar. She tells them that if Chrom deals the finishing blow to Grima, he will not be killed, but be put back into a deep slumber. However, if Grima "destroys himself," he can be fully destroyed. Naga points them to Origin Peak to meet Grima. Upon arriving at the peak, the Avatar realizes that, since they were meant to be Grima's vessel, they have the power to slay him. However, Naga warns them that if they do that, they will perish, too, since their heart is connected to Grima's. Chrom refuses to let the Avatar sacrifice themselves, but the Avatar still considers going through it. Chrom's army gets onto Grima's back, but are instantly struck by a spell that severely weakens the army. Grima gives the Avatar the choice to take the power of Grima or perish. Regardless of their choice, Grima pulls the Avatar into a dark void and tells them after merging that he will kill Chrom's army and severely weakens the Avatar. Out of ideas and hope, the Avatar lies in despair. However, a sound pierces the darkness: the voices of Chrom's army, telling the to stand back up and fight. The Avatar breaks free from the void and Naga fully heals the army to proceed to face Grima. Two endings will occur based on the Avatar's choice: slay Grima with their own hand or let Chrom finish Grima. If the Avatar lets Chrom finish Grima, Grima goes back into a deep slumber, only to awaken at a later time in the distant future. The Avatar feels guilty whether they should have sacrificed themselves, but Chrom denies it by saying that everyone agreed with the Avatar's choice. In the end, with Grima asleep, the world is safe for the time being. Chrom assures the Avatar that they belong to them, not to Grima and that their future descendants will be able to seal Grima, just like they did. The Avatar still feels guilty, but their family, if they are married, will reassure them of their choice. If the Avatar decides to slay Grima, after killing Grima, the Avatar's body begins to disappear. The Avatar shares their last words to Chrom about their friends and comrades, thanking them for their time together and hoping that they will meet again. Everyone is saddened by the Avatar's sacrifice, but Chrom gives them hope by saying that the Avatar is not dead and will return, as Naga told them that the Avatar can return if their bonds and beliefs are strong enough. Chrom and Lissa decide to look for the Avatar while the others continue to rebuild their countries and wait for the Avatar's return. In the epilogue, the Avatar is back in the same grass field where they were found asleep by Chrom and Lissa. As Chrom helps the Avatar get up to their feet, the Mark of Grima no longer appears on their hand, meaning that they're no longer connected to Grima. Chrom welcomes the Avatar back by saying that their ordeal is now over. For many years afterwards, many historians, poets, and bards did their best to recount the Avatar's deeds, though the Avatar's history and personality was generally inconsistent in these stories. If the Avatar is married though, the only thing shared among these stories is the Avatar's love for their spouse. Info Personality The Avatar's history is shrouded in mystery, making them the army's greatest enigma. Despite this, the Avatar's skill in war tactics is unparalleled, allowing them to guide Chrom's army to victory over opposing forces greater in number and possibly even experience. They are highly ingenuitive, creating strategies on the fly and even creating new war tactics out of pure inspiration. Because of their strategic mind, the Avatar is highly perceptive of the army's feelings and can figure out the source of most people's inner turmoils in a matter of a few important conversations. Tiki notes that they are similar to Marth due to their charismatic nature and ability to befriend everyone they meet. They firmly believe in the concept of forming bonds within the army, believing that these bonds make them stronger than if they were to fight separately. After learning of their heritage, the Avatar faces a bit of inner turmoil themselves, but depending on the Avatar's choices, the Avatar finds their own solutions to their problems. Alternate Forms From the Alternate Versions and Alternate Times of the Main Worlds My Unit (Portrait 2 - Kakusei).jpg|Robin (Female) My_Unit_(Portrait_3_-_Kakusei).jpg|Robin (Alpha) My_Unit_(Portrait_4_-_Kakusei).jpg|Robin (Female/Alpha) My_Unit_(Portrait_5_-_Kakusei).jpg|Robin (Delta) My_Unit_(Portrait_6_-_Kakusei).jpg|Robin (Female/Delta) My_Unit_(Portrait_7_-_Kakusei).jpg|Robin (Spell) My_Unit_(Portrait_8_-_Kakusei).jpg|Robin (Female/Spell) My_Unit_(Portrait_9_-_Kakusei).jpg|Robin (X) Story of Joining Sora's Team When each alternate form first met one another, and after Goofy, Kairi, Aqua, Meta Knight, Meygana Broomstix, Riku, Donald Duck, Draculaura, Finn the Human, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, they accepted their offers of joining the team after they find the Keyhole. When they received a message when the Gem glowed, someone who found the Keyhole, but when everyone met up, they all engaged combat against Big Yellow, Slender Man, Jeff the Killer, Codda, Colho, Bowser, Master Xehanort, Young Xehanort, Tabuu and Akua Shuzen. After the showdown, Sora, Riku, and King Mickey used their Keyblades to open the new pathway. After that the heroes, even their husbands and wives joined to save their worlds from being taken over. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Husbands Category:Lovers Category:Calm characters Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Smart characters Category:Handsome heroes Category:Kind heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Tough characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Anime characters Category:Ionic characters Category:Wives Category:Females Category:Mysterious characters Category:Alternate Forms Category:Groups Category:Parents Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Main Members Category:Wise characters Category:A-Class characters Category:S-Class characters Category:Wizards Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users